<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[原创]师生 by RosaXiAO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062051">[原创]师生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaXiAO/pseuds/RosaXiAO'>RosaXiAO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 原创故事集, 师生</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaXiAO/pseuds/RosaXiAO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个相对完整世界的脑洞：一个学生喜欢上了他的班主任兼数学老师，毕业之际，他会有什么举动？<br/>没有完结/琐碎片段/主要写来爽/放来存档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>师生 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[原创]师生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-01<br/>
我暗恋他三年了。三年足够让一个青葱少年成长为一个足以依靠的成人。十八岁的生日在初夏，因为距离人生第一场大考不胜数日，他不许在庆祝的时候喝酒。明明今天开始我就成长为一名能担起责任的成年人，在他眼里我仍是穿着校服的小孩。<br/>
他特意在午休时召集大家为我庆生，还破费买了个六寸的蛋糕。僧多粥少，趁此机会放松下紧绷神经的饿狼没有给他留一块。他笑眯眯地收拾残局，也不生气。他看向同学们的眼神是那种关怀、疼爱，看向我亦是如此。我端着最大那块蛋糕，就吃了那个写有我名字的巧克力牌。真是的，我都成年了，还把我当小孩子看待。我不动神色地移动到他身后，空出来的手轻轻环住他的肩——就像平日一样——我把那块蛋糕举在他眼前。他的眼睛一下就亮了，他很爱吃甜食，除了我在场的任何一个人都不知道。<br/>
我爱他，在场的任何一个人都不知道，包括他自己。我知道这是背德，是邪念，可我就是陷在他的温柔中无法逃脱。我很想将他的温柔占为己有，每次他给我讲题的时候，注意力都飘到他半敞开的领口所露出的一小截皮肤。他对紫外线过敏，常年没晒过太阳的锁骨比手臂白一些。我一想到我只能和那群不懂得欣赏的瞎子共享他的温柔，我就想发疯。他那么好。我无时无刻不想溺死在他所有的爱意，想在他的锁骨上种下专属于我的痕迹。</p><p>-02<br/>
我对他的爱意向来不诉之于口。我忘了我从什么时候开始对他产生感情，只知道在某一个瞬间我意识到我爱上他很久了，也许在一场梦遗后的混沌，又或者某次靠近时闻到他洗发水的清香。他从不拒绝我的一些亲密动作。我抱过他的次数并不多，但每次都是冲动之下的举止，更多是走在一起时把手轻轻放在对方的肩膀，可他只把这些当成是来自学生的示好动作。所有人都以为我和他只是超越师生情的好朋友，只有我知道我爱他。<br/>
遇到他是在高一的第一堂课，那时他刚刚离开象牙塔，如果不是没穿着校服，他顶着一张娃娃脸估计会被当成学生。我没有其他人那般对于新生活的兴奋，第一堂班会就这么被我迷迷糊糊睡了过去，还是同桌把我摇醒了，让我去他办公室一趟。我带着左脸的红印子就去了他的办公室，当然没忘记擦一把嘴角流出的口水印子。我盯了他五秒钟才意识过来面前那个娃娃脸是我的新班主任，瓮声瓮气地喊了声老师好。他严肃地推了把眼镜，正想说两句场面话的时候铃声响起了。我记得他皱了皱眉，说中午再来一次，就把我打发回去上第二堂课。我到现在还记得饭堂的水煮牛肉一碟八块，那是我请他的第一顿饭。他嘴里含糊着我给他买的酒酿小丸子，腮帮子满满的就像一只仓鼠在囤食。我看着这一幕噗嗤一声就笑了，惹得对面一顿怒视。这是我们的开始。后来他告诉我，那顿饭他吃的太开心，忘记教训我了。<br/>
 <br/>
-03<br/>
我一直都在克制把他按在怀里锁死的冲动。他不仅长得小，身高才勉勉强强一米七出头，正值青春期的小伙子都在抽条，他高一训我的时候还不用仰着头，到现在高三我得低着头才能看到他的眼睛。他是近视眼，脸上时常挂着一幅啤酒瓶底那般厚的眼镜，他只要在人前就一直戴着，整张娃娃脸在这幅老学究标配单品的加持下还算有点为人师的样子。二模前一天我心情郁闷，翘了自习课和班里那群同样被憋坏的好友去球场打球。纵然太阳不如中午那般猛烈，但初夏的炎热已经在此时稍有苗头，当我抱着球浑身是汗，还一边和好友勾肩搭背讲荤段子一边用浸湿的衣摆扇风的时候，好友突然停下了脚步。我用不解的目光看着他惊恐的脸，他的眼神都呆滞了。<br/>
“老……老师好。”然后我听到他从嘴里吐出这句话。我顺着他的目光看过去，看到我们的班主任担着遮阳伞黑着脸站在树荫下。我很少看到和气的他会如此生气。生气的原因也是我的一时任性带着同学翘了课，害他一顿好找。<br/>
我们没能躲得过一场训斥，最后的处罚是值日一个星期。同伴们皆发出哀嚎，被他一个眼刀怼了回去。我让他们把球还给器材室，然后溜到小卖部买了他最喜欢的雪糕。等他们都往教学楼方向走时，他还拿着伞慢悠悠走在操场边的树荫下。我放缓气息，快步绕到他的后右侧，用左手点了点他的左肩，他果然往左边看了一眼。<br/>
这招都玩了这么多次他还会上当，我心想。当他把头拧回来的时候，最爱的八次方就闪现在他的眼前。他的脸上立刻就绽放笑容，一改刚刚训人的严肃样。一个严肃的老师，其实也是一个嗜甜的小孩嘛。我们随便在看台找了个遮阴处坐下，他一边吃着巧克力小方块一边继续训我不懂事，快高考了还不重视。我顶嘴道放松放松嘛。他很清楚，这三年来我变化了许多，就连成绩也是稳中带升，考一个好大学不是问题，就怕六月七八我发挥失常。为此他没和我少聊，我那点旖旎心思不敢乱讲，只能每次给他买甜食变相贿赂。就像现在这样。<br/>
我心情郁闷的原因还是他。我听着厌烦便把头拧到一边，他讲到口干就安静了。我们很少陷入这种无言尴尬中。最后还是我打破僵局：“我生日快到了。”<br/>
我感觉旁边的人起了身。八次方难得没吃完，还剩两颗，递到我面前，我没有叉子，拈着半融化的方块就往嘴里塞，指甲缝沾上了巧克力酱。<br/>
太阳快下山了。自习课下课钟声在这时悄然响起，整个校园充斥着躁动的气息。自从我抽条之后，我就很少这样仰视他。他整个人站在橙红色的夕阳下，柔弱的身躯好像要融化在其中。我很少感觉到这种无力。我知道我们相处了近三年，还有不到五六十天，我和他将会分道扬礁，运气好一点每年回校访问总能见上一面。我们只可能是师生关系，可我不满足于此。我爱他，我想拥有他，但我无能为力。再过五六十天，他会继续融化在这个校园里，会遇到新的学生，而我只是个历史，只是个过去式。<br/>
我不记得为什么我当时会有这种情绪了。我把手里的盒子一扔，在夕阳下把人往我怀里拉，我感受到在这一瞬间他的僵硬。<br/>
“老师，二模我会加油的。”我灵机一动，把这个冲动下的拥抱用言语化为单纯的师生激励。<br/>
他用手轻抚我的背，说，好。</p><p>-04<br/>
我其实是走关系才读这间高中的。我中考考的一塌糊涂，初中三年正值叛逆期，啥都和父母老师对着干，那几年抽烟喝酒逃课撩妹都学了个遍，到现在为止微信列表里还有不少当年泡吧时候加的漂亮女孩。中考前父母难得平易近人地和我详谈了一次，问我想初中之后直接找工作，还是去他们找好路子的高中做关系户。后者的前提是要和从前的自己一刀两断。我在这次谈话中听出了点威胁的意味，我虽然叛逆，可我不傻，我那时候就是一个中二期的小孩，离了父母完全没法自理，叛逆了这么久我也玩腻了，于是我想都没想就答应了他们的条件。中考就只是走个过场，唯独数学还考得不错，语文英语和政治一塌糊涂。中考出成绩那天，爸妈捏着成绩单长叹了口气，久久没说话。他们最后什么都没说。那个暑假我过得无聊，爸妈断了我的零花，面对微信里兄弟隔三差五来找我出去玩两把的诱惑我都没答应，久而久之就没人乐意找一个被“软禁”在家的人。<br/>
然后我就在高中第一天遇到了他。高一那一年我变得特别认真，他是教数学的，我就做数学课代表，每天作业收得勤快，每次数学课下课就抱着作业陪他回办公室。我承认，最开始我只想陪他走这段到办公室的距离。那时候我没有察觉到我对他的情感，就单纯的想亲近他。他很受学生欢迎，教的几个班都服服帖帖的，下了课总能围着一群好学的学生问题。好几次我就抱着作业站在班门口等着他，宁愿错过下节课的正式铃也要陪他走一段。因为那段时间是我和他一天中单独相处的时光。起初他觉得这耽误了我下一节课，执意一个人把作业搬到办公室，我当没听见，反正去办公室也就两层楼的距离，能错过多久。到后来他严肃地告诉我之后一下课让我把作业搬到办公室，没必要特地等他，于是我就像条大犬等在他办公室，有时候答疑的人少他会提前回来，但更多的是等到下一节课正式铃响后他发现我坐在他的办公椅上发呆。<br/>
第一次月考我的数学成绩排到了班级前列，年级中上位，语文和英语也看上去没有这么糟糕，至少没有垫底，文理六科就有点惨不忍睹。但总的来讲已经超乎了很多人的意料，至少超出了我爸妈的想象。我初中混成那样几乎无人不知，现在高中里也有不少初中的隔壁班同学，蛮多人知道我是凭借什么关系才借读到这间学校。没有人相信一个垃圾能考出这个数学成绩，月考出榜那天我还听到有人在私底下议论我“说不定只是抄得好罢了”。我没管这些流言蜚语，在此之后不是数学课的课间我就抱着一本五三开始刷题。一开始只写数学，到期中考我的偏科严重到他看不下去，找了个放学找我吃饭。<br/>
那是我和他的第二顿饭，正餐他请我的，甜点我请他。他吃饭的时候叨叨我的偏科问题，眼睛却飘到我身后的甜品铺子。纵然过了八月十五，七月流火迟迟没来，秋老虎仍然逼得人一身汗。那天的特价热卖是清凉红豆汤，我的起身动作打断了他的单方面输出，利索地买了两碗红豆汤。红豆汤料足够，喝得人暑意尽散。直到他的碗里的糖水只剩半碗时，话题从期中考成绩转到了期中考后不久的家长会。<br/>
我一直低着头在和汤里的海带条决斗，用勺子其实并不容易捞起来滑溜溜的配料。听到这里我把勺子一扔，瓮声瓮气告诉他我爸妈来不了，有什么话你可以直接和我讲的。他也停止了进食，我们陷入无言尴尬中。这是我们第一次陷入这种尴尬。<br/>
还是我开口打破这个沉默：家里人生意忙，平时不管我。确实，我父母更看重他们的生意，而不是他们的孩子。我不记得从几岁开始，放学回家面对的是冰冷的客厅和餐桌上放着饭钱的信封。为我安排这个高中也只是在尽父母的义务罢了。<br/>
我们一直聊到晚自习开始前，他都没有提关于家长会的任何一句话。</p><p> </p><p>-05<br/>
我生日那天正好是周六，高三生每周只能歇一天，没有晚自习的周六晚上难得能让人喘口气。也不是没有狐朋狗友试图约我出去庆祝庆祝，我以高考将至为由拒绝了。就算即将高考，每逢周六大家总蠢蠢欲动，更别提今天我生日，早自习前我收到了好多声生日快乐。上了高三，我们班多了条不成文的规矩：无论谁生日，班主任都会掏钱买蛋糕，于是乎班长做了个生日统计表，就贴在后面的公告栏上。这是高三为数不多能放松神经的时刻，每个人的生日在这一年都得到了重视。我曾私下悄悄地劝过他没必要如此破费，他还欠着二十年的房贷！记得他满不在乎地摆摆手，说我们是他带的第一届学生，值得他付出着一切。其实他这三年为了那帮猴子付出得足够多，至少超出了一个新人班主任的范围。他笑得很夸张，手里的草莓差点没拿稳，说他付出最多的还是我。这是自然，原因是我们是超出师生关系的好兄弟。可我不想满足于此。还是那句话：因为我爱他。<br/>
五点半放学，最后一堂课是数学课。他在讲台上讲着下周三模的模拟题，讲台下为半个小时后的一周仅一天的“自由”开始心不在焉。后桌好友拿笔戳了戳我，贴着我的耳朵问我一会真不去啊，为你举办的生日会耶。我把他的头往后推了回去。“少来，你们那帮人每周六不去网吧打游戏就是去唱K，怪没意思的。不去不去，今晚回家，我得把那堆脏袜子洗了。”<br/>
他嘟囔几句便没再骚扰我，我听到后面那帮人在小声地讨论着一会的行程。我今晚的确是回家，不过不是和父母过生日。我今早就收到了一条转账短信，每年的生日除了打钱便毫无新意的两位怎么可能庆祝他们的孩子成年呢。嗯，高考为重，如果考上好大学谢师宴可能会隆重一点。说到底还是前程比成年更重要。在他们眼里我永远都是小孩子。手里的红笔在环保纸上抄上黑板上的思路，可我眼里看着全是他。他的薄唇一张一合，透过镜片的眼睛里尽是为人师的严肃。我手里的笔不自觉地停止抄写。我在欣赏讲台上的他。他是这么美。在这间教室里，只有我知道他另一幅不端着教师架子的样子。可爱的、孩子气的、天真烂漫的，都是他不会展现在学生面前的模样，除了我。五点半的放学铃准时敲响，整栋只有高三生的教学楼瞬间进入爆沸状态。我撵开试图最后一次把我拉去庆祝的后桌，慢吞吞地收拾书包。钟声把我从涣散中拉回课堂，黑板上的思路早换成下一道题的，他身边围绕着一群答疑的同学。我的注意力飘到讲台侧边的倒计时牌。只有不到一个月，一旦过完，我们也许从此形同陌路。一段关系的维护是需要接触的，这也是为什么异地恋谈不长。我即将离开他，走得更远，而他会一直都在这个小小的四方校园中，迎接下一批学生。或许会有人能和我和他一样成为超越师生情谊的好兄弟，但没有人能和我一样爱他。所有人都以为我们只是好朋友，只有我不这么认为。<br/>
我是在这三年才真正拥抱到太阳。这个太阳将我前十五年的阴湿烘干，我心甘情愿地跌入干燥的温暖怀抱中。<br/>
我没有留意到他在向我走来。班里只剩下我和他，就连答疑的同学也早就离开。他用手捏开我的脸才将我从混沌中拉回清明。是的，我拒绝了这么多人的邀请，是因为我和他约好一起过生日。</p><p> </p><p>-06<br/>
我们全校最后一批离开学校的人。我又缠着他在办公室讲了几道导数题，走出校门时保安大爷难免不嘟囔几句。他好声好气和保安说明情况，顺手把正想争论两句的我拽出校门。还好他是老师，让我免受一场无端的质疑。但是更多时候我希望他不是老师。我宁愿此时我和他一同站在保安室受训，而不是单单拽着我的手腕把我往外拖。<br/>
他手心冰冰凉凉的，不是这个时候应该有的温度。我记得他说过他体寒，但嘴馋起来一点顾忌都没有，该放开吃就吃，我真担心毕业之后除了他爸妈还有谁担心他身体呢？我不禁想出神，刚冒上来的一点少年心性被抛之脑后。<br/>
过了立夏的白昼越来越长，此时路灯和半昏暗的天挂在头顶，刚刚几道题讲了多久，我不知道。我之前也有小心翼翼地调侃过让他给咱班找个嫂子，他笑着以“数学就是你们的大嫂”打趣过去，可那堆数字公式不可能突然变成仙都蕾拉降临在他身边。他会遇到那个命中的另一半，她会关心他身体，他会向她撒娇讨甜食。那个人不可能是数学，更不可能是我。我不是弯的，他也不是。我爱他，只是因为他是他。这句话俗得就像是二流文学才会有的句子，我却觉得完美地概括了我对他的感情。<br/>
我决定了。无论会发生什么，我都不应该留下遗憾。<br/>
他就这么拽着我走到车站，我也没挣开这稍显暧昧的动作。</p><p> </p><p>-07 （请看作是平行宇宙）<br/>
考完三模那晚我翘掉了晚自习，给他发了条短信——今晚他不用巡查，也不是写数学小测的周三——让他赶紧到操场的观众席上来。我在放学时段偷溜出去买了两听淡啤酒和一些下酒的小菜，当然还有他喜欢的小蛋糕和苹果汁。他不喜欢啤酒独特的清苦，但每次都忍不住好奇心往我罐子里蹭两口喝。他捧着啤酒罐的时候就像一只猫，闻到啤酒的麦芽香味总会皱鼻子。酒精伤脑，他每次都这么说，但好像每次都不会阻止我喝上一点。他知道我有分寸，酒量不算差，不会醉的。<br/>
在我拉开第二听的拉环前低头看了下表，八点二十分，距离晚自习结束还有一个小时，校警还不至于现在巡查。操场上还有些同样翘掉晚自习的人，酒精模糊了我的视线，我眯起眼睛看清楚五十米开外的那两个人的嘴巴是不是要被浆糊黏住在一块时，一双手突然蒙住了我的眼睛。我闻到他手上永远洗不掉的粉笔粉尘，只有他会玩的无聊把戏，就连我五岁的表侄女都懒得耍的花招。这两听啤酒是便利店新上的产品，我之前没有喝过，在试图挣开这把戏的过程中，我感到一阵眩晕，手里一软，攥着的罐子差点洒出液体。我抓好了啤酒罐，却阻止不了在一瞬间我整个人瘫软在他的身上。<br/>
我醉了。我没想到这个新上架的啤酒的后劲居然这么大。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello！非常感谢你能看到这里。感谢你的耐心，因为这并不是什么出色的作品。当时我在无聊的统计学课上随便扯下一张草稿纸放飞自我了十五分钟，刚好在下课铃敲响之时给第一段故事画上了句号。给好友过目，结果收到了意料之外的好评，于是我决定继续写下来，纯属当练笔了。这个故事的构思其实我都已经完成了，但是因为越写越觉得无力，便搁置在一旁。所以目前完成的故事里高三的比重是最多的，其次是高一。高二的情节是缺失的。<br/>高一是相遇，高二是情动，高三是徘徊。我的大纲是这样安排的，相关的情节也安排妥当（就是没写）。这个故事搁置半年有余，现放上ao3不仅是存档，更多是想让这个故事让更多人看到吧，虽然它的确满糟糕的。如果你有好的提议，欢迎和我讨论。<br/>如果有动力我会写完它的，真的（！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>